Chakra Booster v2
by waterlord369
Summary: Rewrite of my earlier attempt at this crossover. New and improved
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody out there in fanfiction. I'm back to rewrite Chakra Booster. Note: this takes place right as Sauske has gained the power of the curse Mark, and fighting Naruto at the Valley of The End. After that is all AU. More info will come in the second prolouge. Without any more to say; I give you, Chakra Booster v2. I don't own Naruto or Dragon Booster; I just own this story , nothing else.**

 **Index**

'word'= thought

"word"= speech

' **word** '= mind messages

"WORD"= masked / angry speech

" **Word** "= powerful speech

(Rasengan)= jutsu

[Who- Where]= P.O.V./ Location

* * *

Prologue 1

[Naruto- VoTE]

"Why," I cry out, "why did you betray our village!"

"Hn," Sauske replied, "the village is weak. Just like you dobe."

"We are not weak," I rebutted, "not like Orochimaru. He will only use you."

"How about this dobe," Sauske challenges, "I will go back if you can stop THIS."

As the teme said this he activates his curse seal to the point of that he became a demonic form and performed the handsigns for the Chidori. Smerking I draw on my chakra to perform an experamental versions of the rasengan.

"Bring it teme," I taunt.

(Chidori)

(Rasengan)

As our justus collide they both my rasengan absorbed his chidori; then, the chakra orb flattened out into a swirling seal.

'What the…' I thought, 'how can this happen?'

' **Kitt** ,' called a voice in my head, **'that seal holds the power that you can share with the teme to convince him to return.** '

"Kyuubi," I gasp, "I thought the seal…"

"KYUUBI?" Sauske roared, "YOU HAVE THE KYUUBI NO KITTSUNE?!"

"Not by choice Sauske," I admit, "I myself found out not to long ago. However the fuzzball says that this seal can make us both stronger if we activate it together. What do you say, brother?"

Sighing, Sauske said, "You are not my brother. You are my cousin; the reason for this is because, I want to kill my brother."

"Itatchi?" I ask.

"Yes."

"He is after me so…" I begin smirking.

"Partners," Sauske finishes, "you should know that Hinata has the hots for you.

"Cool," I reply, "so, what now fuzzball?"

'Both you and the Uchiha add chakra to the seal to gain two objects each. These objects will give you power and armor.'

I relay this to my cousin.

"Let's do it," he says.

We both pour our chakra into the seal. After we did that did four objects poofed on the ground and the seal disapperars.

"You grab the orange and gold gauntlet and amulet," Sauske suggested, "and I'll take the red and gold set."

"Sounds good to me," I joke.

"Dobe."

"Let's try this out."

' **Wait,'** Kyuubi said, ' **there is an incantation you need to say. They are "Release the Chakra" and "Reveal the Furry".** '

"Wait Sauske," I call out, "call out "Reveal the Furry" before attaching the amulet."

"Reveal the Furry!" Sauske yelled. Suddenly Sauske was enveloped in gold and red fire that solidified into a full red and gold body armor with a helmet that looks like Sussano. On his chest was the symbol of his clan.

" **Congratulation young Uchiha,** " said a human shaped flame, " **you are now the Furry Booster. Make me proud Uchiha.** "

"My turn," I say, "Release the Chakra!"

As I say this i slam my nine-swirl amulet to my gauntlet and was enveloped in a orange and gold flame which also solidify into a orange and gold body suit with a helmet.

Suddenly a human shaped flame appeared before me and said, " **Young Uzumaki now the the first Chakra Booster. The Chakra Dragon is yours to ride and fight beside. Every Booster has a dragon they bond with to release the power of the dragon.** "

With that the flame dispersed into two scrolls for us. I toss the red/gold scroll to Sauske; who caught it while rubbing where his curse mark is.

"It's gone," Sauske chuckles, "that blasted mark is gone. I guess being a booster overpowered that bastard's mark. Let's go home dobe."

"Right behind you teme," I tease, "I kind of promised Sakura to get you back. She does love you, know that."

* * *

 **So, this is it. My best works have short chapters or take too long. By the way Naruto's helmet is that of the head of the Kyuubi. I will have Tsunade reveal both Naruto's heritage and Itatchi's secret. Up next is the Dragon City prolouge.**

 **Until then,**

 **Let the water flow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back my friends this is the second part of the prologue. Key fact: All holes are there for sake of the whole plot. Yes, Sauske is the Fury Booster; not the Furry Booster. I put small mistakes in the story to mess see your perception. Make no mistake; I am human and as such is flawed. Don't judge on grammar, but enjoy the story as a whole. Now, on to the story.**

* * *

[Armegadon(?): Unknown base]

" **So,** " I say passively, " **the Fury Booster has awakened again my…** "

"Yes," a voice from my vid screen, "everything is going well; however, the boy was marked by the snake sannin to insure that we cannot touch the boy… through the efforts of the fox we lost your booster M...Armegadon."

" **Nevertheless** ," I sigh, " **we must not deviate from the plan. This just means it will be harder to accomplish. Keep me informed Tobi.** "

"Yes," Tobi grovels, "as you wish Armegadon-sama. I must go Pein-sama is calling a meeting soon."

At this the vid screen went blank. 'Knowing that idot, he would bumble any job that weakling gives him just to hide the truth of our endeavors.'

"Armega-sama," called a soft voice behind me.

" **You can drop the name dear,** " I sigh, " **my investment in our home world has set a sag. I no longer have sway over the young Fury Booster. All because of that thief, Kuruma.** "

"Don't worry dear," my lover sooths me, "soon that beast will be your slave. Madra-kun."

* * *

 **There you go, Kyuubi stole three booster gauntlets and amulets from Madra who used his Kamui to steal them from the DB universe. Yes, I said three. Madra is Armegadon, but who is his sweetheart? That will be explained with other surprises within the story.**

 **Until then…**

 **Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'm back with this story. I must admit that I have been thinking about reviving Haku in my story, but as an actual girl.**

 **Yeah, I always thought Haku was trolling Naruto. That's just my opinion. Also slight time skip. Nothing to note on their way there. Anyways, let us begin:**

 **RELEASE THE CATTRA!**

* * *

[Naruto- just outside konoha]

"Hey Sasuke," I call out.

"Hn?"

"How about we get something with Sakura and Kakashi?"

"Sounds alright," Sasuke replies, "as long as we don't end up eating ramen."

"Can't help that," I sigh, "most restaurants won't serve a jinchuriki such as me."

"So that's why everyone is giving you ''that' look," Sasuke sighs, "well that is no more my FRIEND!"

Smiling at this gesture I chuckle out, "thanks. I appreciate the gesture, but being called my friend will paint a target on your back."

"No," he sighed, "but now that my mind is clear of the mark of Indra that Madara Uchiha placed on all sharingan wielders under the thought of absolute power."

"So," I sigh, " this mark is gone, then… "

"No," he growls, "I won't stop going after Itatchi. He still must pay for killing mother and other innocent Uchiha he killed. I won't kill him; rather, I will make him face his crimes."

* * *

 **That's it for now. To add this I plan to research new sharengan abilities for the new dojitsu. It will have the original powers as the three tomoe mode. Any suggestions will be appreciated.**

 **Be calm and howl to the wolfstar.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I'm back with this story. I must admit that I have been thinking about reviving Haku in my story, but as an actual girl.**

 **Yeah, I always thought Haku was trolling Naruto. That's just my opinion. Also slight time skip. Nothing to note on their way there. Anyways, let us begin:**

 **RELEASE THE CATTRA!**

* * *

[Naruto- just outside konoha]

"Hey Sasuke," I call out.

"Hn?"

"How about we get something with Sakura and Kakashi?"

"Sounds alright," Sasuke replies, "as long as we don't end up eating ramen."

"Can't help that," I sigh, "most restaurants won't serve a jinchuriki such as me."

"So that's why everyone is giving you ''that' look," Sasuke sighs, "well that is no more my FRIEND!"

Smiling at this gesture I chuckle out, "thanks. I appreciate the gesture, but being called my friend will paint a target on your back."

"No," he sighed, "but now that my mind is clear of the mark of Indra that Madara Uchiha placed on all sharingan wielders under the thought of absolute power."

"So," I sigh, " this mark is gone, then… "

"No," he growls, "I won't stop going after Itatchi. He still must pay for killing mother and other innocent Uchiha he killed. I won't kill him; rather, I will make him face his crimes."

"That is good to hear," said a familiar voice.

We both froze in trepidation.

"That voice," he gasped.

"It can't be…"

We both turn around quickly to see…

"HAKU?!"


	5. notice

Hey guys and girls I'm back at writhing for you all. unfortunately I have looked over all my stories and I found that I could do much more. The following will be redone:

Chakra Booster V2

AQUA

Falling into roses

My other stories will be continued at another time.

Thank you and I'm sorry for not updating sooner.


End file.
